Saga Elliot Twintails Froúrio
Introduction Elliot Twintails or simply Saga Elliot to others. She is the wife of Ashigaru Froúrio and captain of the Twin Tail Pirates. Saga Elliot is a well respected member of the Myomosh community She lives her life free and wears her race with pride. She hunts down those who hunt Myomosh unjustly and defends the weak of any race. She has made a name for herself for taking down pirates who target fishermen, specifically tuna fishermen. She has also made a name for herself for taking down marine captains. Among the names for greatest swordsmen on the seas her name comes up. In Swordsmaster guide to the Ocean she is ranked 5th. Appearance The Saga stands six feet tall and has a body weight of two hundred pounds. She is voluptuous, but under those curves is fine honed muscle. She has black hair on her head and tail. She wears a long white jacket with a dark green skirt and gloves. Her boots are also a dark green color. Her weapon of choice is a rapier and it always can be found at her side. With the exception of one time at night. Personality The Saga is a strange one. She is kind and gentle to Myomosh, children, and the elderly. However she his coy and playful to other adults. When it comes to marines and Myomosh haters she is spiteful and brutal. She can not stand the sight of a man abused, nor can she stomach watching a women get beat either. However she revels in the discipline of naughty children. The Saga hates zone users. She sees them as a abomination. When faced in battle against a Zone user she shows no mercy. She also dislikes devil fruit in general, but understands why people use them. However Zone users get under her skin. The main reason is that they remind her of Werewolves. As a child her colony of Myomosh were attacked by a group of rabbid werewolves. They slaughtered most of her kin men and killed her mother. To make it worse she watched her own mother turn and had to stab her rapier thought her heart in self defense. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Physical Abilities' *'Monstrous Strength '- Despite the fact that Elliot weapon of choice is a rapier she is actually extraordinary strong. She is stronger than most giants. A single stab from her rapier can pierce straight thought a mountain. In once incident she blocked a punch from a giant with a open palm, grabbed his finger, and ripped it clean off. *'Superhuman Agility' - Saga Elliot is fast enough to keep up with a Tiger Beetles zone user. She was able to counter his much greater speed by out maneuvering him on the turns and flips. Elliot can turn on a dime, and flip like a master acrobatic. *'Superhuman Speed '- Saga Elliot is often said to be able to move with the speed of tempest. She is capable of running two hundred miles per hour, at her maximum speed. *'Superhuman Reflexes '- Fast enough to react to lighting bolt descending from the sky. *'Enhanced Durability '- Twice as tough as your average pirate. If Saga Elliot had one flaw it was her ability to take damage. She can take a hit more than your average new world pirate however when you compare it to her offensive abilities it pales in comparison. Despite her best efforts her body is not built to take a hit. Her haki helps, but when fighting against enemies on the same level as her it takes only a few hits for her to go down. *'Superhuman Endurance' - She can fight for a week straight *Average Intelligence 'Swordsmenship' Saga Elliot is a master of European Fencing. She uses a specific style called Cat Fencing, which was developed by her mother. It takes advantages of her Myomosh biology to use lighting fast strikes, acrobatics, and her cat like balance. *'Tiger Stab '- A powerful flying stab that shoots forward. The air takes on the form of a tiger and slams into a target. Once it hits the shape of a tiger can be seen on a outline and it pierces straight thought the object. This attack is powerful enough to pierce straight thought ships. *'Jaguar's Claws' - A flying slash technique that sends out three flying slashes that look like flying claws. they hit a target cutting as if it was sladhed by the paw of a Jaguar. *'Cat's Lunge' - A swift, and powerful lunge that Elliot throws her entire body into. It stabs forward with such a force that it can blow straight thought other swordsmen flying slashes. This is the same move Elliot used to pierce thought a mountain. It is her ultimate sword technique. It should be noted that Cat's Lunge, if missed, and be quicly changed into the next move. *'Panther Slash '- A slashing attack with a rapier that is done after a lunge attack. Despite the nature of a rapier they can still cut however. This slash is the man ultimate of Elliot's cutting attacks. *'Cats and the Cradle' - A super fast barrage of stabs. 'Extra Skills' *'Eye for Martial Arts' - A skill Elliot had since she was little. She has a eye for marital arts and can copy martial arts techniques by seeing them once. *'Geppo '- Elliot can run on air, a move she stole from Rokushiki users. *'Bounce Step' - Elliot's foot never actually touches the ground. She bounces off the air allowing her to move faster and react quicker in a fight by removing friction. *'Sword Catching Technique' *'Strong Fist '- A powerful Martial art that focus on quick and powerful blows to weak spots on the body. Elliot uses it in situations where she can't draw her sword or does not have it. 'Haki' Busoshoku Expert Kenbunshoku Expert Category:Myomosh Category:Swordsman Category:Female Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users